Trance
by Breasts that ache with rage
Summary: "You think you know me? You think that sitting next to me, fucking me... That you know one thing about me? You don't... You know nothing... Because I refuse to tell you..." Santana snapped, sending painful shocks to the now shocked blonde sitting in front of her. AU! BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

Noah grumbled loudly as a loud shrill noise woke him up; he shifted to answer it; when a pointy elbow hit him in the side.

"Answer it. Now." Quinn hissed, turning back around

Noah nodded; and picked it up.

"Hello..." Noah mumbled, sleep still evident within his tone

"Noah... It's Santana." A soft voice said

Noah's sleepy mind immediately woke up as he turned to sit up; "Santana, is that really you?"

A stifled hiccup, and small sob followed; "I need your help, Puck... I'm... I'm really..."

Noah rubbed his jaw; as he tried to listen to Santana; the loud sounds of car driving passed; "Are you still there? Just tell me where you are, San."

"I can't... I'm... I'm sorry." Santana finally settles on saying before abruptly hanging up

"San, Are you there?" Noah called down the phone before looking down at the now blank screen; he stiffens momentarily when Quinn touches his shoulder.

"Was that really Santana?" Quinn asked

"Yeah... It sounded like her... She hung up." Noah replied, turning to meet his wife's face; "I should go find her right? She sounded in trouble."

"Noah, it's been four years. She's probably drunk and dialed you by mistake." Quinn replied soothingly

"I'll try calling her back..." Noah said

Quinn nodded, kissing his temple; "I'll check on Beth."

* * *

"Britt, I need to tell you something." Quinn said as she placed several grocery bags on the top of the counter, a small frown playing on her face; "Noah's cousin... She's apparently coming to stay for a... little while. She's staying in the room besides yours... and its been a really long time since anyone really heard from her."

Brittany nodded in agreement, although she didn't really know what she was agreeing to.

"Look, I just wanted to warn you about your flirting... I just don't want any reason for Noah to argue." Quinn added

"I won't flirt with her, Q." Brittany replied, winking at Beth who giggled in response; "So Santana... Is that her name? I thought she was..."

Quinn stopped Brittany from finished that by sending her a firm glance; "I think everyone thought that..."

Brittany watched Beth rush out of the kitchen before clearing her throat; "Didn't she run away from home?"

"At 16... Yeah, she didn't even come back for her mother's funeral." Quinn replied, stacking away the fruit in the fridge; "I mean... Noah hasn't even spoken to her since the day before she left... It's been 6 years!"

Brittany let a sigh escape her pale pink lips; "Maybe she had a reason to leave... I mean... Most 16 year olds aren't running away from home for 4 years."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, a concerned expression across her face; "Look, I was Santana's best friend at 16... and I didn't even know her that well."

"Well, Noah will find out. She must have came back for a reason." Brittany said as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Noah ran his palm against the back of his neck, feeling the skin moist from the lack of air conditioning in his vehicle, but also the pounding heat which was burning down. He leaned out of the window, before releasing a dissatisfied sigh.

Driving around 50 miles for a cousin he hadn't seen or heard of in near 4 years wasn't top of his plans. It was madness but he knew her mother had died a few years back, and her father was a bum. It turned out the only family Santana had left was him. So he knew he was going to help her, even if all it seemed she wanted was a room for a few weeks. It was the least he could do.

A sudden tap on the car door made him snap his eyes to it. Meeting black aviators; he let a warm smile across his features.

"Santana, wow... It's been a while." He said, climbing out of the vehicle

Santana nodded silently making Noah rub his hands together, it seemed kinda irrelevant to give her a hug.

"Thanks, for this." Santana said softly, making Noah turn to meet her. Her voice sounded sincere so he smiled happily.

"You're welcome." Noah replied; leaning down to grab the small rucksack; he turned and placed it in the trunk; "Hop in then..."

Santana nodded and walked round to the passenger seat, throwing her black jacket in the space where her feet were resting.

"Thanks for... picking me up." Santana said, after a few minutes of silence. The hum of the car engine and Noah's heavy breathing making up most of the so called silence.

"It's nothing, right?" Noah said, "You're still family, Santana... It's sucks that you were away but... Fuck it."

Santana nodded, slipping her sunglasses off. Noah turned to glance at her face this time. Surely she had changed from the 14 year old he remembered. She was a little skinnier than what was healthy; her cheek bones were a little promident but nothing outrageous. Her skin was a little pale. And her eyes which he remembered from memories had gone from a deep chocolate colour were now purely cloudly.

"Where did you go?" Noah asked, rubbing his palm against the rim of the steering wheel

Santana seemed distracted by the question, her eyes flickering from the scenery they were passing, and her lap. "Erm, around."

Noah sighed; "How did you get my number?"

"The phone book." Santana replied, letting her head rest against the glass window; her breath fogging up the glass.

"My daughter's... She's been told you're coming." Noah said, glancing at Santana from the corner of his eye.

"You always said you wanted children." Santana commented

Noah sighed at how difficult it seemed to blend into a flowing conversation; leaning forward to flick the radio on; he subtly saw Santana flinch away from him as he towards her.

Santana squeezed her hand into a fit before gently releasing it; "How old is she?"

"She's 4... An angel." Noah replied, softly; his pride shining through

Santana nodded but didn't bother to offer a response. She ran her fingers through her

"How long are you staying for?" Noah asked, not really knowing what else to say

Santana shrugged lightly; "I don't really have any plans right now... but I'm looking for work."

Noah nodded; and leaned forward; he pulled his wallet out; before tugging out a couple of dollars; he passed them to Santana; "Look... Just keep it in case you need something... I don't know."

"Thanks..." Santana replied, slipping it in her jeans pocket; "Thank you for picking me up... I... You're the only real family I have left, and it means... a lot that you're still here..."

"Its nothing, San... Really... I've been looking for you for a few years." Noah replied sending a pointed glance at Santana; "You've missed a lot, San... Did you hear about... your mom?"

Santana nodded lightly

"You didn't come to the funeral." Noah said

Santana closed her eyes, and pinched the skin between her thumb and forefinger; "I wasn't ready..."

"Well, I can take you to the grave whenever you are." Noah replied, trying to remain calm, Santana looked like a loud noise would scare her to death.

Santana hummed in response; before turning to face the window, effectively cutting the conversation there.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a new story for me. Slightly different than before... but hopefully, you will enjoy this._

* * *

Santana threw the sunglasses back on, the harsh light from the sun was causing her to squint. She stepped out of the vehicle, and turned to follow Noah up from the car to the house. She was surprised at how big it was. Noah hadn't been born into a rich family, so Santana put it down to his wife or her family.

Noah unlocked the front door and let her in. He turned to Santana; and sent her a small smile; "Quinn will be here... Erm, Honey I'm back."

Santana stared at a painting, slipping her aviators into her pocket; she sighed deeply, causing Noah to glance over at her.

"Hi..." Quinn's voice snapped Santana from her trance with the painting; "Santana... Wow, its good to see you again."

Santana nodded, taking the hand which Quinn had offered, she shook it lightly; "Thank you... for letting me stay."

"It's fine. Our house... It's like a hotel right now." Quinn said, with a small smile on her face

Quinn glanced from the lack of response from Santana to Noah's equally confused expression; he offered her a small shrug. "I can take you to the room... You're staying in."

Santana nodded, tightening her hold on her bag; she turned to follow Quinn towards the hallway.

"This is Britt's room... Beth's down next to ours... This is the bathroom... and here's yours." Quinn said, pointing out each of the separate rooms; she opened the last bedroom door; and they walked inside.

"It's quite big..." Santana mumbled, placing the jacket and bag on the floor beside her, as she sat tentatively sat on the bed.

"Yeah... Well, its all we have." Quinn said, placing two cream coloured towels on the table besides the bed; "Here's some towels... I have some more if you need them... Just ask, okay?"

Santana nodded, her eyes not leaving the surroundings, where she let them dance upon the strange patterned wallpaper; she pinched the skin once more between her forefinger and thumb.

"Thank you for letting me stay... I get it might be hard for you to accept me into your house." Santana said

"You're family... for Noah. It's not a problem." Quinn said softly, in reply; her eyes finding it hard to rip away from Santana; "You're probably tired. I'll leave you to rest."

Santana nodded, obviously agreeing, as she turned to lie down; her legs curling up to her chest; as Quinn closed the door behind her

Quinn walked back into the kitchen where Noah and Brittany were eating a snack. She sat on the nearest stool next to Brittany.

"She's... different." Quinn settled on saying, ripping a slice of orange from Brittany's half eaten one.

"She is... From what I remember." Noah said, with a sad tone

"She's been gone for 4 years... We don't even know why." Brittany replied, scratching his chin, "She's not a teenager, anymore."

Quinn sighed sadly, "At least, she came back for a reason."

Noah shrugged his shoulders; "Who knows... She didn't even come back for her own mother's funeral..."

Brittany nudged Quinn who turned and met sighed of Santana standing by the door way.

"She came into my room, I didn't know where to take her." Santana said, gingerly looking down at Beth's smiling face; before turning back to meet their faces

"I'll put her to sleep. Thanks, San." Noah said, taking Beth's hand and walking out of the kitchen with her.

Quinn let her eyes run down Santana's rather well worn t-shirt and shorts; "I have some clothes you can have."

"No... No, thanks." Santana said, flickering her eyes from Quinn to Brittany's "I'm gonna sleep."

Quinn nodded and Santana left shortly.

"Wow." Brittany mumbled; "She's... cute... and strange."

"I'm just concerned, Britt." Quinn said, ignoring Brittany's comment; "She's been missing for four years, where the hell has she come from? And why now?"

* * *

Santana was lying on the porch outside; she pulled her torso upwards to meet her knees; she released a deep breath as she lied down. Her eyes instantly closing due to her own tiredness.

As she ran her hands down to her knees, gently rubbing the joint as a tinge of pain had shot through them whilst she was running before. Santana could feel eyes on her. Gently cracking them open, she met bright blue eyes.

Clicking her tongue, Santana draped a towel over her shoulders before walking up to the house. She walked into the kitchen, Brittany smiled over her coffee cup.

"You must be Santana. I don't think we've been properly introduced." Brittany said softly; she could see Santana's eyes dancing around the room, almost in fear.

"Brittany, Quinn's sister." Santana said

"Yeah... Do you remember me?" Brittany asked, with a small smile, licking a drop of coffee from her upper lip

"I was 16... when I ran away. I can remember everything." Santana replied, filling up a glass of tap water; she took a large sip

"Well, it's nice to see you." Brittany replied, with a soft smile, letting her eyes run don Santana's throat as she swallowed her gulp thickly

Santana placed the glass down and stepped towards Brittany; "Didn't you fuck Noah in high school?"

Brittany spluttered loudly, warm coffee spilling down her chin, she fumbled for a napkin to clean her mouth. Her eyes landing back on Santana who was stil wearing a bland expression.

"That was... It was... A mistake." Brittany fumbled for something to say; "I was... It doesn't matter anymore."

"It might matter to Quinn... Unless you've told her." Santana interjected making Brittany bite her bottom lip nervously

"I don't like him. I've never like him." Brittany said

Santana nodded, and pointed in direction of her bedroom; "I'm gonna take a shower.

Brittany stumbled to her feet, reaching out and grabbing Santana's wrist; she tugged her to face her; "You can't tell her."

"I never said I would." Santana said, before letting her eyes fall to Brittany's grip on her wrist; "Now take your fucking hand off me."

Brittany instantly released her grip on Santana's arm, surprised by Santana's instant change in tone of voice. She stepped backwards, trying to give Santana some space. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Santana turned and left the room, seemingly leaving Brittany in a state of panic.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the support so far :) _

_Things will be getting deeper now..._

* * *

_Cold fingers wrap around your wrist; and you scream loudly, partly to vent your all to obvious unwillingness to take part of this. Your skin burns as you tug harshly, anything to pull away from his touch. _

_A warm tongue runs up your neck, and you hiss out a curse word, biting down harshly on your bottom lip as he leans down, bringing his head towards yours as he chooses to whisper familiar words against your ear. You urge to pull away, to run away. but not now. Not with him._

_The rawness of his aftershave burns your nostrils, his fingers pinch your waist, as he presses himself along the length of your body. The heaviness of him resting against you; and your ribs hurt from the pain. A reminder of previous nightmares. _

_Your lips burn as he forces a kiss from you. The dryness of his cracked lips makes you struggle from his hold. Your arms are tied. And your legs aren't much use right now. Not with him stopping your every move._

_You hear him tugging his belt open; and then the low whistle of his zip being pulled down. _

And then Santana wakes up. Panting harshly as another nightmare ruins her short sleep. Her chest falling and rising with each breath, as she blindly eyes the dark shadows of her room.

Releasing a choked gasp, Santana flicked the lamp on beside her bed; and sighs in almost relief as the bedroom is silently empty.

Reaching down, Santana pulled on her shorts and stood up to stretch her sore muscles; she then pulled a light blue vest over her bra. She then walked out of the bedroom, slowly. Not wanting to wake up Quinn or Puck; or even Beth.

Santana arrived at the dining area; she leaned against the wall besides the door leading to the garden. She looked out of the windows; through the small gaps of the blinds covering them.

Santana closed her eyes tightly, letting her neck roll to the side to ease the tension which was building up. Moisture appearing along her neck, and upper chest; releasing a shaky breath, Santana pressed her hand against the cold wall beside her.

"Why are you still haunting me?" Santana muttered to herself heavily

Breathing out softly, Santana then out a small chuckle; before rolling her eyes and turning round. "Fuck sake..."

Brittany pressed her lips together; scratching the back of her messy bed hair; "Sorry. I didn't wanna scare you."

"Well you did." Santana replied, cocking an eyebrow at Brittany who smirked in response

"Your hair looks terrible." Brittany said

Santana reached up to pat any bumps down; before walking to go back to her room.

"Can we talk?" Brittany asked, stopping Santana in her tracks; she turned to meet Brittany's concerned expression; "I'm not gonna have a go at you. I just... I would like to talk."

Santana reluctantly nodded.

"Great. Come sit." Brittany said, walking towards the table; she sat down and patted the top of the table top; "I just wanna talk about you.. A little."

Santana folded her arms across her chest; as she turned to look at Brittany; "What about me?"

"Just how you are?" Brittany settled on saying, seemingly not sure about this conversation anymore

"It's 4 in the morning... And you wanna know how I am." Santana repeated

"Well... It sounds a little silly now... but I just... You weren't in contact with Noah or anyone for a long time." Brittany said, rubbing her fingers along the smooth wood; "I just... I wanted to make sure you weren't feeling awkward."

"Why would I feel awkward?" Santana asked, glancing up from Brittany's fingers making shapes on the table top

"I just... We didn't really hit it off to a good start." Brittany said

Santana shrugged; "Look, you fucked Noah in high school. Hell everyone fucked Noah in high school. I'm not gonna tell Quinn. I just thought someone would have. I mean... You're living in their house, spending time with him..."

"I'm gay, Santana. I fucked Noah in high school... I fucked a lot of guys in high school, to hide... the fact that I'm a lesbian." Brittany replied; "I'm not interested in Noah... Okay?"

Santana shrugged; "Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" Brittany asked, in disbelief

Santana laughed harshly; "You're not really on my fucking radar right now. You can go fuck a goddamn tree for all I care."

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's words; "I should go back to bed... Goodnight, Santana."

"Night." Santana barely replied

* * *

Brittany arrived back home at around half 5, she had just finished at day at the dance studio where she teaches various dance lessons to all age ranges. She was about to go straight up to the bathroom to take a shower when she saw Santana jogging once again in the garden. Her slightly dirty, slightly well worn t-shirt was clinging to her torso; and her barely there shorts only elongated her legs.

A pattern of faded bruises, small scars, scratches dotted along her caramel coloured legs; Brittany sipped from her bottle of water as she continued to gawp at the available skin of Santana's body. Her mouth dropped in almost embarrassment when Santana's chocolate eyes met hers.

"Fuck." Brittany muttered; quickly turning away and taking a longer gulp of cold water.

"You're back." Santana said

Brittany nodded, placing the bottle down on the counter; "Yeah... Is Quinn or Noah?"

"No... Just me." Santana replied, with a small smile; before stepping forward closer to Brittany; she grinned a little wider before reaching towards her and picking up the water bottle.

Brittany watched as Santana tipped the rest of the water down her throat; the way her throat moved as she swallowed; Brittany licked her lips softly.

"Thanks..." Santana said, placing the empty bottle down; flicking her tongue against her top lip where a tiny droplet of water lingered; "I was thirsty."

"Me too." Brittany replied

Santana nodded; before shifting in her position; "I wanted to apologise about last night. I was kinda rude... It's just... I was barely awake; and you were... I don't know... I shouldn't have been that harsh."

"It's fine. I mean... I should have told Quinn before. I mean... She's my own sister." Brittany said sadly; leaning against the counter; she sighed deeply; "I know she'll be mad though."

"Then don't tell her. It's in the past. You're gay, so it won't happen again." Santana replied; "Keep it to the grave."

Brittany glanced up at Santana who shrugged her shoulders.

"Its worth a shot." Santana said; "You've kept it pretty cosy to yourself for four years."

"Yeah..." Brittany said, biting her bottom lip; "Anyway, have you looked for any jobs or..."

"Not really." Santana said

"Oh..." Brittany mumbled

Santana sat on the table; as she reached for an apple; taking a rather large bite; she turned to look at Brittany as she chewed lightly; "Are you using the shower?"

"Yeah..." Brittany muttered

"Oh... I'll go after you." Santana said

"No... I'll go use Quinn's. You should go ahead." Brittany replied

"Thanks..." Santana said, before walking out of the kitchen

Brittany shook her head lightly before choosing to get ready for a shower herself.

* * *

Quinn looked in shock as Brittany blurted out three words.

"Are you serious, Brittany? She's been here less than four days." Quinn replied

Brittany bit her bottom lip bashfully; "I can't help it, Quinn. She's like a moth and I'm a light bulb."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at Brittany's analogy before sighing; "Britt, she's not even gay. I mean... I don't want you to make a move and get... rejected."

Brittany nodded; "I think she likes me..."

Quinn shrugged; "She's... a little different... Maybe she's just getting used to us. If you really like her, talk to her first about if she likes girls before hitting on her."

Brittany licked her lips; before glancing down at her shoes; gently shuffling the tip against the stone covered floor; "I will... I promise."

Quinn sent a pointed glare at Brittany; "Britt, please don't try anything with her... I mean, its your decision... but this girl is... different. She's been absent from our lives for 4 years."

Brittany shrugged; "Quinn, I'm not gonna judge her. I don't know why she left or why she came back. It's nothing to do with me."

"Britt, its not like that. You can't possibly think you can trust her. She didn't even come home for her mother. And let's be honest. She died because of Santana. The stress she was going through..." Quinn replied

"Santana left home, Quinn. At 16, you're not really forced to stay home." Brittany said; "Santana was free to do whatever she wanted."

Quinn and Brittany turned to the kitchen door way where Santana was stood there.

"Oh, Santana." Quinn started to say before Santana turned round and left the room.

Brittany sent a look at Quinn before turning and lightly jogging towards Santana.

"Santana..." Brittany called; she stopped a little in front of Santana; "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just that I killed my mother." Santana quipped back; turning to look away from Brittany; "I never killed my mother. I left... I lost contact... That doesn't mean I caused her death."

Brittany nodded; "Santana, no one thinks you killed her. They just don't understand why you left..."

"It has nothing to do with anyone else. It's my life... and I can do whatever the hell I want." Santana snapped

"God... Chill. I'm not saying any different.. I just..." Brittany started to say

"You're trying to interfere in my life. Stop." Santana replied; "Stop acting like you're on my side..."

"I am on your side." Brittany murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear; "Look, Santana. This is your life... But this is Quinn's house; and she's entitled to wonder why the hell you're back..."

Santana scoffed; "You're such... You have no idea what I'm running from... You have no idea. So stop pushing."

Brittany glanced up at Santana's eyes; and nodded lightly; "You're right, I have no idea. I'm sorry."

Santana nodded silently; and walked off towards her bedroom, leaving Brittany wondering about Santana's words. Santana was running from someone or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana ran her palm against her stomach, rolling her head from side to side underneath Brittany's watchful gaze. Standing on the porch, pretending to be looking out over the scenery, taking careful sips of her fresh lemonade.

"You enjoying the view?" Santana asked, looking over at Brittany with a quirked eyebrow

"What?" Brittany asked, turning to face Santana

Santana ran her fingers through her hair; before standing up; and walking towards Brittany. "If you want to see the view more clearly... I'll be in my room."

Brittany watched Santana walk into the house in a state of confusion; before deciding to find out what Santana actually meant by going to be her room.

Knocking lightly on her bedroom door, Brittany released a shaky breath as Santana finally opened it.

"What did you mean?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled; "Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh, Sure." Brittany replied, walking into the room; she heard the door close behind her; and looked round to see Santana leaning against it.

"You're really hot, Britt." Santana said softly; her eyes running down Brittany's body length; before running back up to meet Brittany's; "Really hot."

Brittany blushed lightly; "Santana, I'm flattered, really... But I thought you were straight."

"Did I tell you I was?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow up

"No." Brittany muttered

"Then... I guess you know that I like you. I'm attracted to you." Santana replied; "Can't be straight if I'm feeling that, right?"

"I guess so." Brittany said, with a small smile

Santana stepped forward, closer to Brittany; "Wanna tell me why you're here?"

"You said the view would be more clear in your room..." Brittany mentioned with a small smile

Santana reached down her the hem of her tight vest before pulling it off, revealing a black bra. She stepped forward, closer to Brittany. As her eyes danced cheekily in the light from the blinds.

"Is this clear enough for you, Britt?" Santana asked, throwing the t-shirt on the floor of her bedroom.

Not hearing any answer or anything from the blonde, Santana popped the button on her jeans before unzipping them. She slowly tugged them down enough until she could step out of them.

"Santana..." Brittany murmured softly, turning her face away from Santana's body in embarrassment from staring.

Santana nodded; "What, Britt?"

"Where did you get that scar?" Brittany asked, turning back to look at the small half an inch scar just above Santana's hip.

Santana ran her finger over the light scar; "That is... Just a reminder."

"Reminder of what?" Brittany asked, stepping forward

"Life, Britt." Santana replied, with a strange sort of smile, "I don't even remember how I did it."

Brittany nodded; "You've got a few, haven't you?"

"I'm a clumsy person. I'm always getting hurt." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, trying to take it what Santana had said.

"Brittany, you're only here for a short time, so am I..." Santana said; "Why don't we just make the most of it?"

"What... What are you suggesting?" Brittany asked, not fully understanding what Santana was suggesting at.

"That we... test the waters... and see where things go." Santana replied, with a small smile

"You're in your underwear in front of me, positioning me for what? Sex?" Brittany asked

"If you don't want to... That's fine... I'll..." Santana mumbled to herself; as she tugged the nearest item of clothing over herself

"Santana, no... I'm not rejecting your... I'm just asking what is this?" Brittany asked; "Do you want a fling or not?"

"Can't it just be casual? I don't need... commitments right now." Santana settled on saying

Brittany nodded; "Casual's fine for now, Santana."

Santana smiled lightly; "Well, why don't you come here for a little kiss, huh?"

Brittany stormed over, and pushed Santana's shoulder lightly; before roughly pulling her into a sweet kiss. Pushing Santana back until she met the hardness of the wooden door, Brittany wasted no time, slapping her hand against the door, as she leaned down, pressing her lips lightly to Santana's cheek. Brittany forced her tongue into Santana's mouth; deepening their kiss quickly.

Santana ran her hands up Brittany's back, tugging her thin t-shirt up along the way; pausing their kiss to tug it over her head. Brittany grinned happily at her; before leaning back down to resume their kiss.

"The bed." Santana muttered roughly against Brittany's lips; "Take me to bed, Britt."

Brittany nodded, and bent down lightly, picking Santana up at the back of her thighs so her legs wrapped around her waist. Brittany turned round and carried her to the bed; lowering her down before resting on top of her.

Afterwards, Santana rolled over; slipping her legs off the bed, she leaned forward with a light sigh, stiffening slightly when Brittany placed her hand on her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, making Santana look over her shoulder back at her; the bed sheets crumpled by their recent activities, covering most of Brittany's naked bodies

"Yeah... I just... I always run at half 4." Santana said

Brittany nodded

Santana stood up, pulling up her underwear; she turned round to pick up her bra; before turning to meet Brittany's questioning eyes. "What, B?"

"Nothing..." Brittany said, pulling at a straight thread of cotton on the bed sheet; "Just didn't expect you to be so..."

"So what?" Santana asked

"Closed off." Brittany replied, meeting Santana's expression

Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled her vest on; "I'm going for a run."

"San, I didn't mean-" Brittany started before Santana slammed the door behind her, effectively ending the conversation.

Brittany released a disappointed sigh before getting dressed; she tried to make the bed before choosing to give it up. She then walked out of the bedroom, and walked towards the back garden porch; when Santana would be running.

"Santana, can we talk please?" Brittany called

"No." Santana shouted

Brittany sighed, turning round and walking back inside; "Whatever then."

* * *

"How long has she been asleep?" Quinn asked, glancing over at a napping Santana on a single chair across from the couch

"About half an hour or so." Brittany replied, keeping her eyes on the television as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth

"How was she today?" Quinn questioned, flicking through a magazine

Brittany turned to Quinn; "Well... Fine, I guess. She went for a run... Slept... I didn't see her eat again."

Quinn hummed in thought; "Britt, I wanna take her to the doctor. I want to check that she's okay. She's a little thin..."

"She won't go." Brittany replied, as she ran her eye down Santana's body; she saw Santana shift slightly; her eyes flickering open before turning round to meet Brittany's gaze.

"Talkin' about me again?" Santana asked, her tone slightly husky from her nap

"No." Brittany murmured

"Yes, Santana. I was talking to Britt about you." Quinn said, running her fingers through her hair; "Will you come with me to the doctor tomorrow?"

Santana sighed deeply; "Will you both stop talking about me if I do?"

"Yes." Quinn said

Santana nodded

"I can get us in at 9am." Quinn replied

Santana nodded; "I better get some sleep."

Quinn smiled happily; "Goodnight, Santana."

"Night." Santana replied, walking out of the room; she sent another glance back meeting Brittany's concerned expression; before it broke; and Santana walked into her bedroom.

* * *

"You got connections?" Santana asked, barely glancing in Quinn's direction as they took their seat in the rather empty doctor's office

Quinn rolled her eyes; "Yes, he's a friend... He's really nice, you'll like him."

"Hardly likely, I don't like anyone." Santana replied dryly

Quinn huffed loudly; "You like me right?"

Santana turned to meet Quinn's gaze; before releasing a quick chuckle. "You're funny, I'll give you that."

"Hilarious." Quinn replied

"Santana Lopez." Mike called, making Quinn and Santana turn to look at him; "Hey, Quinn."

"Hey, Mike. This is Santana. Noah's cousin. The one I was talking about." Quinn explained, standing up

"Oh... Hey, Santana. Ready for a check up?" Mike asked, pointing towards his office

Santana nodded, and walked towards the office door; Mike smiled once more at Quinn before walking into the office after her.

"Take a seat, Miss Lopez." Mike suggested, as he took a seat behind his desk; "So... Quinn mentioned that she thinks you're a little underweight."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I think she's just being a worrier."

Mike smiled, walking round the desk; "Mind if I take your measurements, and weight?"

Santana nodded

"Hop on the scales behind you." Mike directed, gesturing behind Santana's shoulder; she nodded and walked over to them, standing on the them; Mike wrote down her weight before telling her to step off; "I'll measure your height and waist now."

Santana leaned against the desk, as Mike began writing in a note pad; "What's the diagnosis, Doc?"

"You have a deficiency in iron, and vitamin C." Mike replied; "You're a little underweight too. Nothing too serious at the moment."

Santana nodded

"Here's a prescription. Quinn will get it for you." Mike said

"Yeah." Santana said

Mike smiled softly; "Anything else?"

Santana shook her head; "Nope."

"Quinn mentioned that you had a few scars... Are they new? Because the threat of infection if they haven't been clean is high." Mike asked

"I'm fine." Santana said firmly

Mike nodded, before sighing "You're free to go then."

Santana stood up, folding the prescription in half as she walked towards the office door. She opened it and walked out.

"Hey, how was it?" Quinn asked, standing up from the seat in the waiting room

"A load of crap. Stop acting like my mother, Quinn. I'm a 20 year old woman... I'm the same age as you... I don't need you worrying about a few scars from years ago." Santana snapped, pushing past Quinn, to leave the doctors.

Quinn sighed deeply; before walking after her, expecting Santana to be in a mood.

"Santana, I'm worried about you. Stop acting like a badass and just be honest. Where the hell have you been for years?" Quinn shouted, making Santana snap round to see her.

"Fuck you." Santana hissed, before turning away and walking off

"Santana, you don't know the way home." Quinn called loudly, earning Santana's middle finger to be signalled to her; "That's great. Really great."

Quinn turned towards the car park, leaving Santana to cool off or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany released a shaky breath as the last tremors of her orgasm rippled through her body; she ran her palm down the plain of her stomach before her fingers ran through Santana's tussled locks. Her cloudy eyes meeting darkened chocolate eyes.

"You taste amazing." Santana purred, licking her lips loudly; before leaning back down to press a lingering kiss on Brittany's lower stomach.

"That was awesome." Brittany mumbled into the awfully quiet bedroom, the light panting from Brittany herself as well as Santana's own light breathing.

Santana gently wiped her mouth and chin, the light coating of Brittany's own juices covering her skin, as she moved to lie beside Brittany. Her hand coming over to rest over Brittany's stomach, tracing the outline of her stomach muscles.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, running her fingers along Santana's neck, brushing her hair from her skin; "You're really silent... With me..."

Santana shrugged lightly; "I don't really have anything to say..."

Brittany smiled softly, before shifting so she lying directly beside Santana. "You know you can be honest with me... I won't talk to Quinn or Noah... I promise."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair; "I strongly doubt that, Britt."

"I'm being honest. You can talk to me." Brittany murmured, running her finger along Santana's collarbone

"I have nothing to say." Santana replied

Brittany grinned, "You're lying... But you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Then stop forcing it." Santana dead panned, making Brittany turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, letting her fingers tickle the back of her neck; "I shouldn't force you to talk to me."

Santana nodded; "No, you shouldn't."

Brittany leaned down and pressed her lips to Santana's shoulder; "Sorry."

Santana licked her lips; running her eyes over Brittany's face; "It's okay..."

Brittany smiled softly, letting her thumb run across Santana's jawline. "Good... Because I still have a round left in me."

Santana grinned, before leaning up to capture Brittany's lips with her own.

* * *

_You try to run. You try to hide._

_It never works he always finds you. Hushed whispers of sordid compliments; his rough voice making you cower away from him._

_Your skin crawls when his hands ran up your sides. You're complicit because you know how he'll react otherwise. His words sting your skin, as he whispers more words._

_"You're my favourite." He purrs; and you instantly pull away, grunting when his forearm rest over your neck, effectively stopping you from moving or stopping him._

_"Stay still." He orders, and you grunt in disagreement loudly; as you try to turn your body, trying to get free._

_His hand comes down your stomach, and you shift underneath his weight, trying to stop him, trying to get away from him._

And then you wake up; panting harshly in the darkness of the room, Santana sits up in the bed; pushing the sheets off her body.

"Fuck..." Santana mumbled as she began getting dressed, pulling her clothes on; she quickly checked that Brittany was still asleep before leaving the bedroom.

Santana walked towards the dining room, standing beside the window. Gently parting the blinds, Santana glanced out of the window, over the length of garden. Peering into the slight gaps into the forest area which leaned over Quinn and Noah's garden.

"Santana..." Brittany mumbled, not wanting to scare Santana, who snapped round instantly; "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Santana replied, standing away from the window, she ran her fingers down Brittany's arm, until she was holding her hand; "Did I wake you?"

"No. The lack of you in bed did." Brittany replied, pulling Santana closer to her; "I got cold... Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Nothing... Just going to get some water." Santana replied

Brittany nodded; "So you weren't looking out of the window for someone?"

"Britt, you said-" Santana started

Brittany nodded, interrupting her; "I know. I'm not asking you to tell me anything. I just... I want you to know that I'm here."

Santana leaned in and pecked Brittany's parted lips; "Thank you..."

"Come back to bed." Brittany murmured, running her hand along Santana's lower back; "It's really late."

"Okay... I just need to pee." Santana replied

Brittany nodded; and they walked off towards their different directions, Brittany went back to bed, whilst Santana went to bathroom.

* * *

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair; "I have a million things to do..."

Brittany giggled, biting into her bagel; "You always do."

Santana sipped from her coffee cup, from her position leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Santana, I can find you a job if you're having trouble finding one." Quinn offered, sipping from her cup

"No, I'm fine." Santana replied

Quinn nodded; "Okay..."

Santana moved until she was sitting besides Brittany, slipping her hand into Brittany's lap; she squeezed her upper thigh. "I actually have a few options... So I'll be able to contribute something soon."

"Thanks, Santana." Quinn replied, picking up her cup to place it in the sink

Santana turned to Brittany, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Brittany nodded softly, sharing a small smile with Santana before returning to her breakfast as Santana left the area. "Quinn, how's things with Beth?"

"She's fine. She doesn't know who the hell Santana is... And why she's still here." Quinn said, resuming her seat opposite Brittany; "Britt, Santana can't stay here forever. A few weeks... Maybe more... but this is our house. Mine, Noah and Beth's... You're my sister, I know you won't stay here forever."

"Quinn, Santana just needs a break. She looks like she's been running from something for a while. Give her a break." Brittany replied; "I need to get ready..."

"Yeah... Britt, I'll let off, Okay?" Quinn asked

"Thank you." Brittany replied

"I'm leaving for work, so I'll see you tonight." Quinn called as she made her way to the front the door closed with a light click, Brittany walked towards her own bedroom.

"Are you leaving for work?" Santana asked, closing the bathroom door, she followed Brittany into her bedroom, wearing only a white towel around her.

"Yeah... I started at 12 on Fridays." Brittany said, looking through her wardrobe, before turning round to meet Santana's gaze; "Do you wanna come with me?"  
"I.. I can't dance." Santana replied, sitting on the edge of Brittany's bed

"You can go around town. Look for a job." Brittany replied

Santana nodded lightly; "I guess I have to find one..."

"Quinn is a traditional person. It isn't fair to use her house... and not pay money." Brittany said, pulling on a baggy vest over her sports bra, gasping lightly when Santana's slightly cold hands landed on her stomach.

A low chuckle emitted from Santana's mouth as she pressed her towel clothed body against Brittany's nearly dressed one. "Isn't there any jobs where you work?"

"Not unless you can dance." Brittany replied, following Santana's hands as she lightly glided them up and down her torso; "I'm sure you can dance."

"Nope." Santana replied, dropping wet lipped kisses along the base of Brittany's neck; "I should let you get changed..."

Brittany turned round; "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Santana replied, before walking out of the room

* * *

"So what are your skills, Miss Soliz?" Dani asked, with a quirked eyebrow

"I can do anything... I just need a job." Santana replied

Dani nodded, seemingly unsure what to say or do

"Look, I need a job. I don't have a cv... I don't have anything special. But I am willing to work." Santana replied, "So do you have anything?"

"I have something... But I don't think you'll do it." Dani said, with a small smirk

"I'll do anything." Santana comfirmed

Dani smiled; "Come on then."

Santana followed Dani as she walked down a light lit corridor; until she reached the opening to the stage.

"Strippers are all the range now." Dani responded, looking at Santana's expression as she looked over the empty stage, and bar towards the back; "Look, three nights a week... Tips included. You'll get your money."

"When can I start?" Santana asked

"Tonight, 8." Dani replied; "Wear something slutty, drives the men wild."

Santana nodded before turning towards the exit

"Yo, Soliz... You're on my paycheck now." Dani called after her.

* * *

"I found a job." Santana said, tying the laces on her trainers; she looked round at Brittany; "It's nothing special..."

"That's cool." Brittany replied, reaching over to touch Santana's back; "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We were busy." Santana said, smirking as she reached for her vest, pulling it over her chest; "I have to run."

"Yeah..." Brittany said, before lying back down to her back; her hand coming round to scratch at her head; "Do you always run at 4?"

"Yes." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, pulling the sheets tighter against her body; "You're crazy to go running every day at 4."

Santana laughed, before crawling up the bed, towards Brittany; she ran her fingers up Brittany's stomach, over the material of the bed sheet. "I am crazy..."

Brittany hummed, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Santana's lips; "Santana, I know I always ask this but are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I should go though." Santana replied, slipping off the bed, she wiped her hands together before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Santana walked out of the back entrance of Sugar Stick Club, wiping the light covering of sweat off her forehead; she pulled her jacket tighter against her torso.

"You're working here." Brittany stated, making Santana snap her attention to the side where Brittany stepped away from the brick wall.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked

"You're working here, Santana. This place is bad." Brittany replied, stepping closer to Santana; "You don't need to work here."

Santana rolled her eyes; "Stop following me."

"I wasn't following you. I saw you come here before... I waited around until you finished." Brittany said, "Santana, I'm worried about you. You're not... You're a little... different."

Santana scoffed; "I'm different. You stalk people you barely know."

Brittany licked her lips as she looked around the area; barely acknowledging the curious looks from people leaving the same club. "I'm worried about you. I like you a lot... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself. I've done it for the past few years... I can do it without your help." Santana snapped, storming away from Brittany, who quickly walked after her.

"San, my car's here. Let me talk you home." Brittany replied

"Fuck off, Brittany." Santana snapped

Brittany stopped walking, watching as Santana took quick strides until she was out of view. She then turned round, and walked quickly back to her car.  
Brittany drove home slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Santana walking; so that she could pick her up. Parking the car behind Quinn's vehicle, she climbed out and slammed the door behind her.

Walking through the house, Brittany grabbed a beer from the fridge; pulling the top off, she took a long sip, before turning and making her way to her bedroom.

Brittany changed into a baggy vest and a pair of black shorts; before sitting on the edge of the bed, and waiting up until she heard Santana arrive home.  
Changing the television channel, Brittany threw the remote controller onto the edge of her bed, before slipping out of the bed and walking to the door. Brittany walked out towards the front door before opening in.

"Santana..." Brittany gasped in surprise, rushing out to touch Santana's shoulders; rubbing her palms down her cold jacket covered arms; "How long have you been out of here?"

Santana pulled away; "I didn't want to wake Beth up."

"Oh..." Brittany mumbled

"Look, Britt. The sex is fun...But I don't need a girlfriend... I don't need you to worry about me. I don't need anyone." Santana replied, licking her lips; "If you can't understand that I don't need you."

"You don't need me." Brittany repeated; before shaking her head; "Santana, I... God, what is wrong with you?"

Santana laughed; "Wrong with me? You stalk me outside... You barely stop staring at me. I'm not here for you... I'm here because this is a last resort."

"You're... Where the fuck were you?" Brittany shouted, "Where were you?"

"Fuck you." Santana spat, shaking her head; "Just leave me alone."

Brittany rolled her eyes before turning and walking back inside the house. Santana followed after her, closing the door behind her. Santana walked passed Brittany towards her bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

Santana rubbed some sun cream into the skin visible in her t-shirt; her eyes watching as Beth ran after Noah in the garden.

"He's good with her. I'm surprised." Santana said, looking over at Quinn who smiled softly

"Yeah, he's a good father." Quinn replied, before sighing; "Santana, I know about you and Brittany, I know that you were sleeping together..."

"She told you?" Santana asked

"She didn't need to. The coy looks between the two of you. She fell asleep in your bedroom a few times..." Quinn said, rubbing the back of her neck; "I can't stop you two from doing what you want. I just want you to be sure about what you want. Britt... She falls easily and deeply... and I don't know about you, Santana... but she's already in too deep."

"We got into an argument. So you don't have worry about us..." Santana replied, rubbing above her eyebrow

"What did you argue about?" Quinn questioned, glancing between Noah and Beth and Santana.

"I.. Where I had been before here... Just regular crap you all wanna know." Santana replied

Quinn sighed; "Santana, you... You left home, at 16. That was your choice... I can't tell you what to do, what you should tell me. It's up to you."

Santana nodded

"Britt's worried about you." Quinn said

"She doesn't have to be." Santana replied

"How did you get those scars, Santana?" Quinn asked

Santana glanced back at Quinn with a darkened expression; "Fuck you, Quinn... I don't have to explained myself to you. I don't have to tell you anything... but you all keep pushing. It's my fucking life."

"Santana..." Quinn said, trying to calm Santana down as Noah and Beth looked over; "I just.. I wanna help me"

Santana scoffed, and walked inside, slamming the kitchen door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy._

* * *

Brittany waited until the last bar staff left her alone with her drink; after staying until closing time. Brittany scratched her forefinger against the rough wooden bar counter. Wondering what was taking Santana so long; since she knew Brittany was here for her.

Hearing a door close nearby, Brittany swallowed a mouthful roughly, clenching her jaw as she saw Santana walking towards her slowly.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Brittany asked, placing her beer bottle on the already beer stained bar counter; her eyes glancing in the direction of Santana who was pulling on her black jacket, leaving Dani's office which was in the back room.

"You never stop, do you?" Santana quipped, walking towards the bar; she leaned over the bar for a beer.

"Just tell the truth for once, Santana." Brittany replied

Santana scoffed lightly before sipping from the slightly warm bottle, placing it down with a slight clink; "I'm not sleeping with Dani..."

"Do you want to?" Brittany asked

Santana turned to meet Brittany's gaze; "No.. She's... She's nothing, Britt."

"I worry about you." Brittany replied, "In here... Dancing, stripping in front of those men."

"You don't think I'm worried about you... You stay here all night, Britt. They don't... You can't trust people." Santana said

"Santana, what is it about people that has you scared to trust?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head; "I trust you, Britt..."

"And that seems to be a limit, San." Brittany replied, with a softer tone, seemingly not wanting to scare Santana off by being too blunt but wanting to be honest with the woman she was falling for.

"I have trouble... trusting people." Santana revealed to a point; rubbing the back of her neck; "So are you coming home?"

"Fine." Brittany said, standing up and walking towards Santana; "This is finished between us. You're gonna tell me why you leave my bed, after I fell asleep... And why you are always looking out of that damn window?"

Santana licked her lips softly before nodding. "I guess I have to tell you eventually... Don't I?"

Brittany nodded softly, glancing down at the floor before glancing back up at Santana; "If you want me... If you want to be with you."

Santana smiled; before taking Brittany's hand; "Can we sleep soon?"

"Sure." Brittany replied, signalling for Santana to walk ahead.

* * *

_You remember your first day there. Your first day which resulted in your first night._

_The night you met him for the first time. James. Even his name brings a bad taste to your mouth._

_How he introduced himself to you, he welcomed you to his world. His home. You felt at peace for once. The teenage angst that made you pull away from your parents, from your friends. It felt unneeded. He felt like someone you could rely on. Someone you could trust._

_His presence is one that comes around, fleetingly throughout your time there. He leaves for days at a time, and soon you come to love and hate that/_

_You notice how everyone respects him whether he's there or not._

_It wouldn't be until a month later, that your introduction to the group would be fully completed. And you would have the pleasure of a personal welcoming from James himself. He also decided to give you an inch long scar across your forehead as a reminder._

* * *

Swallowing thickly, as she shook the thoughts from her mind, Santana placed the glass of water down by her feet; as her eyes moved from the garden to meet Brittany's eyes. A hint of confusion, concern, and adoration, all swirled together. Santana shivered from the intensity.

"Do you remember Tina from... high school right?" Santana asked rubbing her hands together; as she glanced frequently from the garden to Brittany.

"Yeah, your friend, right?" Brittany replied

Santana nodded softly; "We ran away... together."

Brittany moved so she was closer to Santana; the lower murmur Santana was speaking in was difficult to hear unless you were right beside her.

"We were close... My parents didn't like her. Didn't approve. They thought she was a bad influence." Santana revealed, rubbing her temple; "I was so in love with her... I realise now I was a silly 16 year old with a messed up life brought on by the fact I was struggling with my sexality and my parents weren't helping."

Brittany rubbed Santana's lower back, pausing to stay silent, for fear that she would make Santana stop talking.

"I thought I loved her... So when she suggested running away... I agreed. A week or two away from my parents... It felt nice." Santana replied, moving closer to Brittany, so their thighs were touching.

"She... She didn't like me in that way... She liked him. James, she liked him... And I hated that. I hated that she couldn't like me." Santana said, running her fingers down her neck; "She said we were just making out for fun... And now she had him."

Brittany rubbed her hand up and down Santana's back; "Santana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Santana mumbled, wiping her hands together; "I just... I need you to know that I didn't run away from my family. I didn't want to leave... I just... I needed a break."

"I know... I know, Santana." Brittany said softly

Santana licked her lips before bringing the glass to her mouth; she swallowed slowly the water slowly, trying to soothe the rawness which was coating her throat; but also calm herself down.

"I never wanted to leave home. I wanted a break, from home... From struggling to hide my feelings for Tina.." Santana replied

Brittany bit her bottom lip before nodding comfortingly; "Where did you go?"

"We hitch-hiked around for a few days... But we arrived in San Antonio, Texas..." Santana said; "Tina... She fell for him as soon as she met him. He had... a charm..."

Brittany leaned down and gently kissed Santana's shoulder; she leaned forward to place her hand rest on Santana's thigh; "He... Did he hurt you? Did he?"

Santana released a shaky breath, before nodding lightly. Her bottom lip being released from her teeth slowly. "You don't understand... I'm never... I'm never going to be free."

"Santana, baby... This person... He's not coming here. He doesn't know where you are." Brittany murmured gently, rubbing the back of Santana's neck.

Santana turned to look at Brittany; barely thinking clearly, as she leaned forward and kissed Brittany's lips lightly. Her hand wrapping around a handful of Brittany's hair, as she pulled her head closer to her. Santana's mouth pulled away from Brittany's as she then let her fingers through her hair; Her forehead tilting forward to rest against Brittany's.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered, her cloudy with tears eyes glancing up to Brittany's; "I haven't treated you good... You've been great, so good to me."

Brittany pulled away, letting her hand come up to touch Santana's cheek, wiping away a stray tear; "You... You mean a lot to me. You know that, right?"

Santana nodded limply

"You've been through a lot... And I can understand why you're angry... Or pissed off." Brittany replied, letting her fingers scratch along the back of Santana's neck, letting her nails itch just below where Santana's hairline stopped; "You wanna talk some more?"

Santana shook her head; "I'm kinda worn out, Britt."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's forehead, gently. "That's fine..."

Santana turned to face the end of the garden; "Thank you for being here."

Brittany smiled softly; "You're worth it..."

* * *

A warm tongue ran up Brittany's stomach, over her defined muscles which made up her impressive set of abs. Over the small freckles which marked her soft skin. Brittany flicked her eyes shut as fingernails scratched up her skin softly.

"Fuck." Brittany mumbled quietly into the silent room; her hand coming down to find Santana's hair; "Santana..."

Santana ran the broad of her tongue over Brittany's nipple; shifting to allow her body to rest on top of Brittany's; her hips pressed against the mattress in between Brittany's legs. Brittany's core pressed against her stomach, Santana smirked slightly at the touch; before pressing herself against Brittany.

Brittany flicked her eyes open meeting Santana's lips wrapped around her left nipple; she stifled a groan at the sight. Before reaching down to brush her fingers through Santana's hair, clearing it from her face. The action was entirely affectionate. The action made Santana release the nipple from her lips.

"Britt." Santana muttered, almost shy with the gaze Brittany was giving her.

Brittany ignored the blush creeping up Santana's face; and let her fingertips glide across Santana's cheek, towards her chin, where her thumb reached up to trace the outline of her lips.

"You're so beautiful, San." Brittany murmured, letting her eyes flicker from Santana's mouth to her eyes; "You are..."

Santana leaned down to press her lips to Brittany's gently; lowering their bodies so they moulded together like a jigsaw puzzle. Brittany moved her lips against Santana's easily; her hand slipping from the back of Santana's neck, all the way down her back, until she was gripping Santana's right ass cheek.

"You're so special to me." Brittany whispered heavily into the room; Santana's eyes staring intently back; "I mean that."

Santana shifted until her hips connected with Brittany's; her head coming to rest against Brittany's chest. She ran her fingers up and down Brittany's side.

"You're special to me too." Santana replied, pressing her lips against the top of Brittany's breast.

Brittany smiled softly to herself, before letting her fingers stroke through Santana's hair. They settled into an almost comfortable silence, before Santana shifted slightly, looking up at Brittany's face.

"You look tired." Santana said

"I guess I am." Brittany replied, with a lazy smile

"Well, I'm gonna pee... Go to sleep." Santana said, slipping out of the bed; Brittany grabbed her wrist loosely, making her turn back around.  
"You're coming back, right?" Brittany asked, with a slight nervous expression.

"Of course." Santana whispered, before watching Brittany return to sleep; and she left the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy. _

* * *

_The rough hands gripped your shoulders, forcing you to stay still in your chair. You squirm underneath the grip, until his arm pressed against your neck, effectively stopping you from struggling. _

_"Tryin' to leave, Ana?" James asked, in a rather soft tone; sitting down opposite Santana; a satisfied smirk appearing._

_You can felt the pain of the bruise appearing on your head where Sebastian knocked you out. You ran out in the forest surrounding the house. You were so sure that you would be able to hide in there, and then leave the area for good._

_"You know you're not allowed to leave yet... Not on your own, anyway." James said, crossing his legs at the ankle; "Where were you going to go, Ana?"_

_You quickly turn away from James, choosing to look out of the window on your right side. _

_James breathed in sharply before reaching forward to grip your chin; "Going home?"_

_"Fuck you." You reply in a clipped tone_

_James laughs loudly, gripping your chin harder before releasing as he leans back in his seat. Letting his hand fall to his lap; his fingers trace his jeans zip; "I should teach you a lesson about leavin' without permission."_

_You begin to struggle in your seat, as he stands up. _

_Suddenly his jeans fall to his ankle._

_The clink of his metal belt landing to the stone covered floor. _

Then you wake up.

Heavy breathing, almost panting harshly for air in the tight room. The bedroom feels like its somehow getting smaller and closer. But you look around in the barely lit room, and its the same as it is every night.

Shifting between the cotton sheets which are sticking to your moist skin, from the nightmare you assume, since the room, itself is fairly breezy.

"You okay?" Brittany's warm voice soothes your building anxiety

"Yeah..." Santana replied, running her fingers through her hair; she released a deep sigh; "I think I'm gonna shower. I feel all..."

Brittany cuts you off easily before kissing the base of your neck; before wrapping an arm around your waist. "Santana, these nightmares are... They're not getting any better."

Santana nodded; rubbing her temple; "I'm trying... Britt, It's... just hard."

"I know, baby." Brittany whispered, moving closer to Santana, so her arms immediately pulled her into a tight hug; her lips pressing against her forehead; "I know."

Santana turned so she was facing Brittany; letting her fingers run and down her neck; "Go back to sleep... I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you." Brittany replied

"No, it's fine. You should sleep, you have work tomorrow." Santana said, brushing her lips against Brittany's cheek; "Go to sleep, baby."

Brittany nodded; "Come back... Okay?"

"I will." Santana replied softly, slipping from the tangled sheets; and padding softly towards the bedroom door.

* * *

Brittany switched off her ipod before turning round and wiping down her arms and face; she had just finished a two session of introductory hip-hop lesson.

"Hey..." Brittany said softly, dropping her towel to her open bag; "Is something wrong?"

"No... I just finished work. Quinn asked me to pick you up." Noah replied, rubbing the back of his neck; "Britt, I need to talk to you about Santana though."

"What... What about her?" Brittany asked

"You... And her. Together. Quinn told me." Noah said

"It's... It's a litle more complicated than that, Noah." Brittany replied

"She's my cousin, Britt. She's the only real family I have left... And you're fucking it up." Noah said

Brittany shook her head; "I'm not fucking anything up. I like her, Noah. I really do... And that has nothing to do with you."

"She'll leave... And I'll lose her again." Noah replied

"She's not gonna leave again." Brittany said firmly

Noah sighed deeply; "She's messed up, Britt."

"You think I don't know that... She's been crying to me. She wakes up... from having nightmares." Brittany said; "I know more than you do, Noah. You practically ignore her. You didn't speak about her since she fucking left... Now she's back; and I'm kinda dating her... You're gonna try and warn me like some big protective cousin."

Brittany picked up her bag; shuffling it up along her shoulder; "You don't have a clue what she's been through. I'm not gonna hurt her. I really care about Santana. I think I could love her... But I'm not sure; if I'm being too disney."

Noah went to speak but Brittany waved him off.

"I promised Quinn I'd pick up some snacks. I'll just see you at home." Brittany said softly.

* * *

Santana buttoned up her red and black checked shirt; smiling softly as Brittany placed a soft kiss on her neck. Their eyes playfully meeting in the dance studio's mirror.

"I'm glad you came to see me." Brittany said, letting her hand find Santana's

"Well, I wanted to see your work." Santana said

Brittany hummed, letting her face bury against Santana's neck; as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"The studio's nice." Santana said, letting her nails scratch against the back of Brittany's neck; "Shall we leave?"

Brittany pulled back to glance down at Santana's face, before nodding slowly.

Santana leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Come on." Santana murmured

Brittany smiled; and took Santana's hand; "Your cousin was here before."

"Noah? Why?" Santana asked, waiting for Brittany to lock up the front door.

"Warning me about us." Brittany said; "Telling me not to mess you around."

Santana scoffed; "I hate when people do that."

"I know." Brittany replied, squeezing Santana's hand; "I'm not gonna mess you around... Just incase you thought I might."

Santana smiled; "I know, baby. I don't wanna hurt you."

Brittany nodded softly; she then slipped her fingers through Santana's before remaining silent as they walked down the block towards a small town bakery. After buying some cupcakes, they began walking back towards Brittany's car; Santana squeezed Brittany's hand; gaining her attention.

"I... I found Tina." Santana said

"What?" Brittan asked, her tone slightly surprised

"Tina... I found her. She's in Cali." Santana replied

"Oh... Wow." Brittany said; slipping into the driving seat; "Are you going to see her?"

"I want to." Santana said

Brittany released a shaky breath; "Why? You... You want to meet her? Santana, is she still involved in them?"

"I don't know... I left, Britt. I left... And I don't know about her... but if she needs help. I have to help her." Santana replied

"You don't have to do anything. Santana, she could have left with you. She stayed because she wanted to." Brittany said

Santana huffed; "You have no fucking idea, Britt. You really don't."

Brittany rolled her eyes; "No, I don't. You hardly talk to me."

"It's hard for me." Santana replied softly

"I know..." Brittany muttered before starting the engine; and began driving home.

Santana rested her head against the window; "I wanna see her, Britt. I need to see her. I haven't seen her in weeks. She's in Cali so she got away."

Brittany clenched her jaw; "Santana, this is crazy. You need to close that chapter for good... All this is doing is making you focus on those memories again."

"This isn't a discussion, Britt. I'm going to see Tina... With or without your permission." Santana said firmly

"I guess there's nothing else left to say." Brittany said softly

Santana nodded lightly; letting her head tilt to glare out of the window.


End file.
